coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5557 (8th August 2003)
Plot Hayley is frustrated that she didn't get the chance to confront Tracy. She can't accept Roy's story that he can't remember a thing and thinks he's holding something back from her. Steve receives a letter notifying him that their Decree Nisi will be granted soon - he asks Karen to get onto her solicitor to sort it. Hayley returns to work and makes it clear that she won't accept any snide comments from the girls. She's touched when Fiz and Angela give her their support. Peter looks after Simon for a few hours whilst Lucy goes out. Harry visits Preston King in hospital and returns his wallet, impressing his wife Penny. Karen tells an incredulous Steve that she wants the divorce to go ahead, so that they can remarry. She wants the wedding she missed out on the first time round - they'd be marrying for love instead of for a bet. Steve thinks she's mad, and refuses. Katy and Martin enjoy the thrill of their secret at the barbecue until Tommy sets him up with Sonia Marshall. Katy's consumed with jealousy and after an argument with Martin, slopes off to bed. Peter and Shelley look around the Wattses' house, but Peter's not keen at the thought of Les as a neighbour. Martin agrees to walk Sonia home, as she's had too much to drink. Katy looks on jealously, her worst fears confirmed. Hayley is feeling better after her positive day, but Roy is in despair. Hayley had trusted him completely and now the trust has gone from their relationship. He stuns Hayley when he tells her that it's for the best if he moves out. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Shelley Barlow - Sally Lindsay *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Simon Richards - Jake & Oscar Hartley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Preston King - Claude Close *Arnie Scanlan - Tony Monroe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Cardiac ward *Lucy Barlow's flat - Living room/kitchen *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room Notes *First appearance of Penny King and last until 3rd December 2003. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy's decision leaves Hayley stunned; Karen makes a suggestion that shocks Steve; and Katy begins to fear for her relationship with Martin. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,370,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2003 episodes